Letters To Cissa
by eyefloaters
Summary: It's moments that need to be treasured most that are never mentioned again.


**i got bored again**

* * *

**7th August, 1959 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_It's astonishing, really, how quickly the Black family produces heirs._

_Little Sirius was born today. This just means that none of us will be inheriting the fortune. Shame, really. I could probably handle it better than any of you._

_Although you're probably second._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**18th January, 1961 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_Another son. Hopefully Mother and Father don't get too caught up with the sons that aren't even theirs instead of their daughters. How embarrassing would it be to have parents who love your cousins more than their daughters?_

_Regulus looks a lot like Uncle Orion. And a bit like Aunt Walburga. Did you know they're second cousins? I always knew that family contained some inbreeding. Let's just hope our parents don't pair us off with Regulus or Sirius._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**5th May, 1962 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_First signs of magic, eh? Thank Merlin you're not a squib._

_Betrothal contracts are a-coming. Mother and Father think 15 is the right age. I agree. You should, too._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**1st September, 1962 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_Ha. I get to go to Hogwarts before you._

_It's a wonderful place, on all honesty. I got sorted into Slytherin, obviously. I'm sure you will, too. After all, we are Blacks. Any other house just isn't as satisfactory._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**1st September, 1964 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_'Dromeda got sorted today. It was awfully long. I didn't like that – there was a possibility that she wouldn't get into Slytherin. That would not be good, no it would not._

_Thankfully, she's in Slytherin._

_Just two more years of waiting for you, little Cissa. Don't get too impatient, hm?_

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**24th June, 1966 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_Mother and Father showed me my betrothal contract today._

_I'm getting married to Rod. Rodolphus Lestrange._

_He isn't bad. We're similar in quite a few ways. It won't be a troublesome marriage, but a very tactful one. He supports the Dark Lord as well. He isn't as devoted as me, but not many people are._

_I'm counting on your to join us._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**1st September, 1966 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_Why was your sorting so long? Actually, you know what? I don't want to know. I don't even want to consider the possibility that you might have been a Ravenclaw, or worse, a Gryffindor. Hufflepuff's out of the question – I'd probably have stopped interacting with you if you were a Puff. I told Dromeda that, but for some reason, she looked pissed. Of course she would._

_She interacts with Mudbloods. I hope you never do._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**6th June, 1967 **

_Dear Cissa,_

_I gave my last OWL today, thank Merlin. Those things are killer._

_I wish I was a little firstie like you. But then again, not._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**29th June, 1967**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Mother showed me Dromeda's betrothal contract today. Apparently she's getting married to some pureblood called Antonin Dolohov. Dolohov isn't that bad, but she could do better on her own._

_Don't tell her I said that. She'll probably think I'm okay with her hanging around with that mudblood Tonks._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**9th June, 1968**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I caught Andy and Tonks in the library. She thinks it's the first time I've seen them together. I'm inclined to let her._

_It's my last year here. I don't care anymore._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**16th July, 1969**

_Dear Cissa,_

_HA! You get Little Lucy as your husband. Tough luck, little sister._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**23th May, 1970**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I did it. Today. I'm officially a Death Eater. I think I can tell you what happened. It's not like you're ever going to read these._

_There were quite a lot of us at the initiation. Rod was with me, too. Nobody said a word. It was all too tense, too awkward. It was odd, it really was. Shouldn't we be celebrating our initiation?_

_Evan was there, too. You don't talk to Evan much. I never understood why – he's still out first cousin. The Rosiers are a second family to me. Just don't tell Eva that. He'd never let me finish._

_Anyway, they call us inside alphabetically. I went in there before Rod and his brother, Rabastan._

_It's brutal, Cissa. You can't even imagine. They place this dark charm on a misbehaving Death Eater so that they look like the person you care about the most and then force you to torture and then kill them._

_I saw you._

_Is it bad that I was able to do it?_

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**21st June, 1970**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Andy's back._

_I don't want her around anymore._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**17th August, 1971**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Huh. I got married today. At 20. With a Dark Mark on my arm._

_Everything I imagined, honestly. Without the marriage, but thankfully, it isn't pulling me down._

_You looked beautiful. Andromeda looked pissed. I don't care about her anymore. Not since she started sneaking out in the middle of the night._

_Rod likes you, too. You're his favourite sister-in-law. Although he doesn't consider Andromeda._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**24th February, 1972**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I'm pregnant._

_I'm still a Death Eater._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**17th June, 1972**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I lost her. We were planning on naming her Vulpecula._

_I hugged Andy after years. Things will go back to normal tomorrow. I just… needed family. You weren't around, for the first time ever._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**28th December, 1972**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Andromeda is stupid. Her wedding band was very visible yesterday. The family tapestry updates itself._

_Mother won't see it soon. I can wait._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**5th March, 1973**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I blasted her off the tapestry myself._

_Felt so good._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**23rd July, 1973**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Congratulations on your wedding with Lucy. Best of luck dealing with him._

_You looked beautiful today._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**3rd April, 1975**

_Dear Cissa,_

_You won't see me much anymore. I'm the Dark Lord's right hand lady._

_It's truly an honour. I wouldn't give it up for anything. But you needn't know that._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**27th August, 1975**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I always knew Sirius was a filthy blood traitor. He doesn't deserve to be a part of this family. Not him, not Andromeda._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**8th November, 1979**

_Dear Cissa,_

_The Dark Lord killed Regulus._

_He was a traitor to Him. We don't know what he did._

_I'm sure you understand. He will be truly missed._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**5th June, 1980**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Draco's adorable. Godmother and Aunt, correct?_

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**1st November, 1981.**

_Dear Cissa,_

_They're going to pay. There's no way the Dark Lord can be dead._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**25th December, 1981**

_Dear Cissa,_

_They paid. They paid for it with their minds._

_Rodolphus, Rabastan, and I, we went to an Auror family. Two parents and an itty bitty munchkin._

_And we tortured the parents right in front of that blasted baby – oh yes we did._

_You don't understand Cissa – you don't know the amount of power and victory a simple Cruciatus can give. It's wonderful, oh yes it is. Great, brilliant, absolutely delectable. They're probably brain-dead. Good. That's what we wanted._

_I'm going to Azkaban. But I will go gladly, because I know that I have served Him loyally. I will be rewarded for my deeds. He will reward me._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**6th September, 1990**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Thank you for visiting._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**7th January, 1996**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I told you He would reward me. He got me out of there. I am forever in his debt._

_The Dark Lord is magnificent._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**12th June, 1996**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I killed Sirius Black! **I killed Sirius Black!** **I killed Sirius Black!**_

_Itty Bitty Harry thought he could torture me. Little baby. He's too new to the game._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**7th July, 1996**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Your vow was stupid. Draco should be honoured to receive such a task from the Dark Lord._

_What I wouldn't give to be in his place. To end that fool of a wizard. Muggle-loving filth._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**3rd July, 1997**

_Dear Cissa,_

_It is an honour to have the Dark Lord in your house. If only Grimmauld Place hadn't gone to that filthy blood traitor and then to Potter._

_He recognizes my loyalty. There is no greater honour. I would give up my wand just to receive the satisfaction of Him knowing that I am completely and absolutely devoted to Him and His cause. A wand is but a small price to pay. Lucy didn't look as honoured as I would have been. He never is._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**31st July, 1997**

_Dear Cissa,_

_They tricked us._

_I don't know who maimed Rod, but she or he is going to pay for it._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**27th February, 1998**

_Dear Cissa,_

_Keep an eye on that son of yours. He seems a little… loose. Bring him onto line, will you?_

_That Mudblood was enjoyable. Her screams were like a soothing balm. I don't remember feeling so relaxed ever since I tortured the Longbottoms._

_It's a pity they got away. I'd have loved to end her._

_At least the stupid House Elf died. But I lost my dagger. Saddening._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

**2nd May, 1998**

_Dear Cissa,_

_I killed Nymphadora! **I killed Nymphadora! I killed Nymphadora!**_

_Foolish little Andromeda. If only she'd have listened._

_He's dead. Finally, my Lord can take over without being opposed by these foolish Muggle-lovers and Mudbloods._

_Better times are coming, Cissa. We'll face them together. I won't have to write you letters anymore._

_Love,_

_Bella._

* * *

_**Bellatrix Black Lestrange**_

_13th October, **1951** – 2nd May, **1998**_

_Daughter, Sister, Wife,** Warrior.**_

_Just as **brilliant** as she was **unhinged.**_

* * *

**i like bellatrix okay?**


End file.
